


Vacation Indulgence

by TammyTwoPaws



Series: Vacation indulgence [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: All characters over 18, Belly Rubs, Chubby Terra, Chubby Ventus, Clothing Issues, Food-Drunk, Gen, Implied Weight Kink, Kink Fic, No concept of proper usage of tenses, Semi-accidental Encouragement, Softness Appreciation, Stuffing, Weight Gain, mild stuckage, platonic physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyTwoPaws/pseuds/TammyTwoPaws
Summary: As Terra decided to take Ventus along with him on vacation, the indulgent nature of their destination starts to have an effect on the two vacation goers.Something which only gets exacerbated after Terra opens his big mouth.(Note, Kink Fic. Don't like, please move on.)
Relationships: Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Vacation indulgence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650349
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Vacation Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So yeah, I have been dabbling with this fic for a bit. It honestly turned way longer than initially anticipated, but I don't hate it~
> 
> One last warning just in case: This is a kink fic! Involving Weight Gain! And appreciating larger bodies! Please move on if this is not your deal.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Come on, Terra! Hurry up already!”

The groan from the trailing man went unheard as the blond youth sprinted ahead, already searching for another eating establishment.

“Who would have thought he would take me so seriously?” Terra gently rubbed a hand along the bloated mass before him, occasionally feeling skin as his shirt rode up the overfilled sphere that he called a stomach. Thank kingdom hearts that he had forgone his usual lower-wear, and instead had decided on some cozy sweatpants.

It was all a teeny tiny mistake really, a slight misunderstanding between himself and Ventus. Terra had gotten the idea of a vacation between the two of them as Aqua went on her own vacation of sorts, the master being somewhat vague about her exact destination.

(Going by the slight blush she wore, Terra had a few guesses in mind. He decided to keep his tongue though… At least for now)

So when Terra took Ventus aside and flashed the lifetime passes to Disney Town that Ventus had somehow managed to procure during their first adventure, it took nary a moment before Terra was dragged along, the younger one lighting up like the sun as he almost gushed in excitement about everything he wanted to do.

And lo and behold, not long after they landed, Ventus had already so many things to do and places to visit that Terra couldn’t even begin to wrap his mind around the apparently endless array of activities.

So they went racing, eating, Ice-cream making, eating, volleyballing, eating, and oh, did he mention eating?

There truly seemed to be no end to the various restaurants, cafes, candy shops and dessert houses that existed in this town, and Ventus seemed to have a personal mission to visit every single one of them, dragging Terra with him everywhere. Every time they finished eating at one place, two more seemed to pop up out of nowhere. A single day of stuffing themselves stupid here amounted almost to an entire week’s worth of what they usually ate.

While Ventus’ metabolism seemed to handle the influx of food and sweets, Terra was not as lucky. It did not take long before his shirts started clinging to him a bit more than normal, a tiny bit of extra flesh having gently set itself around his torso, smoothing out his harder angles somewhat.

Obviously it took almost no amount of time before Ven noticed his slight gain, as with an impish grin he prodded at Terra’s stomach one morning while they got ready as it pushed out just slightly.

“This is new!” He said with a small laugh, making Terra roll his eyes with a smile.

“Yeah yeah, laugh all you want.” He gently batted away Ventus’ still inspecting finger, the younger one grinning just as widely while Terra pulled one of his shirts on, the fabric clinging to his stomach.

Ventus started traipsing towards the door that led out of their current place of residence, waving a hand in Terra’s general direction “Gotta be careful, or you’ll look more like Pooh than anything else.”

And that is when Terra made the mistake, where he opened his mouth and a random assortment of words spilled out that spelled the start of his eventual doom, and no he was not being overdramatic, honest.

“It will help with my training.”

It took him a second before him brain recognized the words that had left his traitorous mouth, but by the time he did, it was already too late as Ventus had already spun around, staring at him with rapt attention.

“Really?” He asked, genuine wonder in his voice at the concept that Terra was accidentally offering. “How?”

Heck, there really were no way for him to backtrack now, not with the earnest way that Ventus looked at him.

“Well,” he started, scouring his brain for any kind of plausible-sounding explanation, “if I gain weight, then I will have to work harder to keep myself as strong as I am, which will end up making me stronger.” That made sense, right?

Apparently it did, at least to Ventus as he nodded along to his words, a thoughtful look growing as he looked over Terra.

“So you’re gaining weight to make yourself stronger?”

Dang it.

“That’s correct.” He smiled in what he hoped was a convincing manner, a silent sigh of relief leaving him as the other boy smiled enthusiastically.

“Okay, that’s cool! Now come,” he grabbed Terra’s hand and started dragging him outside, “I wanna go and make some ice-cream!”

Ventus rapidly ordered far more than normal for them, and that really should have been all the warning signs Terra should have needed. If there’s two words that could be used to describe his friend, it would be Excitable and Helpful.

In other words, being the helpful young man that he was, Ventus had decided to help Terra with his “plan” to gain weight.

The next few days seemed to be an endless parade of food and desserts and candies and confectioneries and who knows what else as Ventus dragged Terra from one eatery to another, pushing massive portions his way, the stuffed man unable to say no to the other ones well-intentioned actions.

So he polished off everything that was put before him, the man a moaning mess after every meal. His stomach bloating larger during the day as it got more and more packed with delicacies, ending up with him cradling his stomach as they slowly walked back to their room, his shirt nestled atop the sphere that jutted out before him.

(And if he wasn’t so lost in his glutted out stupor, he might have noticed Ventus having a similarly round physique pushing up his own T-shirt, even as the younger man continued snacking and stuffing even more cake and candy down his own throat all the way back to their beds.)

Which is what led to his current situation where he valiantly did his best to follow along behind Ventus, his form-fitting shirt more restrictive than ever as his softening body slowly increased in size seemingly by the day.

Of course, they didn’t only do nothing but eat. They still had fun in a multitude of ways, some more active than others. (Terra’s favorite being the weirdly fun theater-esque show that they put on now and again in the plaza.)

Still, he couldn’t deny that there was a very noticeable increase in the time they spent eating after his little verbal blunder.

“Terra!” Ventus appeared before him again and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a random parlor to the side. “They’ve got ice-cream flavors and combinations I’ve never even heard of! We gotta try them all!” 

So there they sat, each of them gobbling down a bowl of ice-cream so large that Terra didn’t want to think about it, delicious bite after delicious bite entering his mouth as he silently cursed this world for having such irresistible food.

He dropped a hand down to his stomach, gently rubbing it while noticing that his shirt had already ridden up to just above his navel.

‘And it is only noon,’ he mused, shoving another piece of creamy delicacy into his gob.

Spoonful after spoonful disappeared down into his stomach, the man, despite not having all that big of a sweet-tooth, never tired of the multitude of tastes despite his stomach groaning at the amount of food he had already eaten that day so far.

As the amount of sugary confection before him diminished, the feel of his stomach pushing out more and more increased. The draft he felt along his middle getting slowly bigger as his shirt continued its ascension up his torso.

‘Ugh… So full…’ His hand felt around the overstuffed organ, feeling around the curve of it, how tight it was even with his new softness, just how much there was of it at his current state, how big he was starting to become.

It felt foreign. New. Interesting now that he actually took a moment to actually feel himself.

‘This… Is not too bad.’ He took another bite, the remains of the ice-cream being halfway melted at that point. He wiggled a bit on his seat and pulled his sweatpants so it rested more comfortably underneath his protruding stomach. ‘I can finish this.’

He went back to eating with gusto, an appreciative hum leaving him as the taste once again leaped across his tongue. He vaguely noticed that Ventus sat down at the table with another bowl for himself overfilled with a large mound of ice-cream, scoffing it down at full speed.

Deciding to take a leaf out of the younger one’s book, Terra increased his pace, ignoring the angry grumble his stomach made at the increased influx of sugary goods.

He could feel his stomach push out bit by bit as he shoveled chunks of half-melted goodness down his gob as his shirt rested snuggly atop his growing gut, the small pain his stomach emitted being dulled by the coldness of the ice-cream, leaving behind a feeling that was more pleasant than anything else.

‘This is real good.’

Running his spoon through the melted goop, he was temporarily disappointed that he couldn’t find any more frozen goodness before shrugging, resting his spoon at the table, and lifting the bowl up to his mouth to chug down the remains.

The first few gulps made him realize just how big those bowls were, and the amount of melted ice-cream that there was still sloshing around.

He powered on though, determined to finish what he started, ignoring the dull pain that returned as he drank down mouthful after mouthful. He could feel his stomach blimp out as it rapidly filled up with even more sugar.

Every gulp sent another serving into his overglutted stomach, and as the sugar started to create a pleasant haze, he couldn’t help but find some small enjoyment in feeling himself expanding outwards in such a strange, gluttonous way.

‘Almost… there.’ 

The last few mouthfuls were rougher than expected, the increasing dull pain in his stomach a clear sign that he had long since gone over his limit, though the stubborn part of him decidedly ignored his taxed organ as he forced down the last few drops.

Finally, the last little dribble of creamy, sugary goop feel down his throat. He almost let go of the bowl then and there, but he just about had a tiny bit of sense left to reach out and halfway drop it on the table.

A pained yet satisfied moan left him as both of his hands reached down to his stomach, his mind bleary from the sugar overdose and the general food-coma he was entering as he rubbed across the bloated mass, small burps leaving him occasionally. 

He took a peek down in his delirious state, and his gaze was met by a large tan obstruction that stuck out from his middle, distending out several inches, the sight something he had seen more as the days passed, something which he had started to get used to.

A small dopey grin spread across his face as he rubbed it, enjoying the feeling his ministrations gave in his current physical and mental state.

It didn’t take long though before the sugar crashed started hitting, and his head started tilting backwards as his consciousness drifted away into sweet bliss. The small part of him that was still active pinged at him to check in on his fellow vacation goer. Thankfully, his mind barely registered that Ventus had finished his second ice-cream, and was currently happily nursing his own massively bloated middle.

With his last worry sated as he saw Ventus satisfied, he finally conked out, a small part of him barely able to wait for the next meal.

* * *

Time passed as the vacation went on, and a groan left the man currently resting on a random bench. Terra slowly drifted back into the realm of the living, his eyes blinking open as he gazed at the clear, darkening sky above him.

‘This really has become a trend.’

The Trend being stuffing himself full to bursting with some sort of humongous, sugar-filled meal that Ventus places before him, then dozing off for a while as he digests the best he can in his sugar-comatosed delirium.

This day had been no exception.

First Ventus had taken him to a breakfast place and the two had gorged on a seemingly endless amount of pancakes, then Ventus had bought him a sizable pack of buns barely an hour later. Then for lunch Ventus had decided that they should have a pie-eating contest, the amount of pies they’d each devoured completely lost on Terra as he lost count somewhere along the way, and he was so packed full he could barely stay awake at the end.

And then the little imp ordered a heaping order of multiple desserts for them to enjoy. Terra was so bloated afterwards that it was a miracle that he’d been able to move himself at all. He did manage to get out of the place though, and he crashed soon afterwards.

For a moment, he tried to remember how many times this scene had happened by now, but he decided that it didn’t really matter.

He sat up slowly from the bench he had napped on, partially due to his still pretty bloated stomach hampering easy movement forward, partially due to the lethargy he still felt while in the process of shaking off the last remnants of sleep.

Finally shifting his legs so his feet hit the ground, he sat up straight with a yawn, vaguely noticing the minute jiggling of his now rather fleshy stomach as it settled gently on his lap. He scratched at his bare stomach and love-handles, his shirt stretched tight across his softer chest and arms as it was unable to adequately traverse over the added adipose around his middle, and his fingers sank into the soft fat, earning an appreciative hum at the plushness from Terra.

‘Ven picked well last time,’ he mused as his eyes roved the area, trying to pick up any sign of the younger man, ‘I never knew there were so many types of flan, and those milkshakes at the side...’

Despite the bloated state he still found himself in, his stomach groaned in hunger as his mind drifted to his previous meal.

‘I must admit though, I am in the mood for something a bit different, something savory.’

If there’s one type of food Terra liked the most, and that he could eat more of than Ventus, then it was the heavier kind of foodstuffs. Everything meaty and doughy always found some room inside of his stomach.

Maybe if he looked hard enough he could find somewhere that served it, though with the way this town always seemed to shift more towards the sugary and fatty foods, he doubted it.

‘Time to find Ven then.’ With a goal in mind he pushed himself off from the bench, taking a moment to steady himself as his increased weight shifted itself, stomach and sides wobbling at the motion before becoming still.

He shifted a bit, adjusting his sweatpants somewhat in an attempt to make them more comfortable, his thickened thighs and enlarged bottom pressing against the previously loose garment, stretching it out and having it pinch a bit around the waist. It didn’t hurt, but it was noticeable.

Fiddling with the fabric a bit more, he finally found it acceptable before starting the search for his shorter friend.

He could feel his weight extra well when he moved. His fat stomach rippled, minor tremors spreading out through his torso for every step he took. Thighs touching just slightly as they passed each other, arms jiggling the tiniest bit despite the undercurrent of muscle he still sported, the shirt straining against the added flab of his chest.

If someone who had not already witnessed his increased chubbiness throughout his vacation had seen him now, they would scarcely have been able to recognize him from first glance, his cheeks having softened, chin not as sharp as before, and the hint of a double-chin having started to appear.

He had truly deep-dived into his current life-style, and even though Ventus had initially pushed him into the extra amount of gluttony after his blunder, he had slowly but sorely found his mind going from a mild resignation towards his situation over to acceptance, and, during his more hungry moments, anticipation for his next chance to glut himself senseless.

A small part of him found his new-found size and plushness comfortable, enjoying being bigger and softer than before. He tended to ignore that part, but he couldn’t really disagree with himself.

Wracking his brain for any ideas of where Ventus might have made of with himself, he seemed to remember the sugar-loving youth saying something about helping the duck triplets with their ice-cream in some way or another.

‘Well, I guess I know where to check first.’

He turned a corner that lead towards the ducks own special parlor, having an inkling about the state he’d find Ventus in.

A few more corners which set his middle wobbling a bit extra for every turn, and he finally entered the plaza as the street-lights turned on, enveloping the open area in a gentle illumination as night truly fell over the world.

And there was Ventus, and Terra’s expectations were more than met.

Sitting on the ground, leaning back against the bottom of the stage surrounded by several empty bowls that were once filled with ice-cream, the engorged man gulped down one last bowl of melted creamy delight.

His shirt rested beside him, obviously having been discarded during the gorging, and what a sight he was. His stomach, already soft and chubby from joining Terra in his binging every day now stretched out before him, bloating out a full foot in front of him and resting heavily on his lap due to its weight, large and attention grabbing as it wobbled with every massive swallow he took, the soft love-handles that bowed out from his sides and the small chest he was developing doing nothing to lessen the size he had managed to gorge himself too during the day, and especially now.

As Terra watched, he could swear that the already engorged stomach slowly grew in circumference as the sugar-addicted lad guzzled down the sugary confection. The bowl tilted higher and his speed of consumption apparently increased the closer to the end he got which made Terra see that, yes, he was indeed bloating out even more, the gut stretching outwards and sideways, his sides blimping outwards slightly to make more room for the slushy sugar.

With a final large gulp and a belch, the massively bloated guy let his arms fall to the sides, the bowl slipping from his fingers as it rattled a bit before stilling. His face was flushed, lips covered in ice-cream remnants, a massive dopey grin on his face as his eyes were half-lidded in pleasure at the sensations he was currently experiencing.

Raising his softer arms, he settled his hands against the distended ball before him, rubbing the heavy, overfilled mass gently. He closed his eyes, lazily licking his lips while his smile grew larger as a pleased hum left him, the boy completely lost in his own blissed-out, food-drunk world.

Taking in the state of his friend, and the elated look on his face, Terra had half a mind to just leave him here for now, Ventus obviously having no plans of his own to move from his current spot as he groggily massaged his own enlarged gut.

Still, he knew that Ventus would be all pouty later if Terra didn’t bring him along seeing as Ventus was his self-declared helper when it came to ensuring his continued ‘bulking’. Not that he actually needed help with that anymore…

‘I really need to learn how to say no to him.’ Terra thinks as he steps around the bowls randomly scattered around the delirious boy. Leaning down, his stomach bunching up a bit at the movement, he put a hand atop Ventus’ head, tussling the blond hair slightly as the young man opened his eyes, his gaze a bit hazy as he tried and failed to focus on Terra.

“Heeeeeey.” He said, grin stretching back out to full force as he still recognized Terra despite his bleary eyes. His face dipped down towards his stomach, his hands pushing at the mass, sending it wobbling for a bit as his fat and the melted ice-cream inside him reacted to the force. “‘M full.”

“That’s good to hear,” Terra said, a small smile curved his lips. He reached down and patted the stuffed gut, earning a giggle from Ventus. “I haven’t had dinner yet myself, do you wanna come along?”

“Mmmmm.” Ventus closed his eyes again and went back to massaging his burgeoning belly. A few seconds passed, and Terra was starting to wonder if Ventus had drifted off again. As he thought that though, Ventus’ hands left his stomach and drifted to the ground, starting to push against it in a vain attempt at getting himself standing.

“Hang on.” Pushing a bowl away with his foot, Terra stepped in front of Ventus and reached down towards his arms. The lad, his eyes half-opened again, took a second to realize what Terra wanted before raising his own arms towards the man.

Grabbing his hands, Terra started to pull, quickly noticing that Ventus barely had enough reasoning power currently available to just about dig his heels into the ground, leaving the younger one basically hanging from Terra’s hands as he made no efforts to pull his bulging body up.

With that in mind, Terra heaved Ventus up and towards him, the blond’s torso jiggling at the momentum before he crashed belly-first into Terra’s own gut, a short, sharp burp leaving the smaller one at the impact as Terra secured him.

“Offf.” He grunted, leaning backwards as his hands returned to his gut in an attempt to settle it, the overfilled ball of fat and food still touching Terra’s own less bloated stomach.

Taking a moment to check if he was stable, Terra released Ventus. The guy wobbled a bit back and forth, his dulled state of mind and engorged middle throwing off his balance, but he thankfully didn’t fall over, his dopey grin slowly returning as one hand cradled his stomach while the other rubbed along the stretched skin.

Shaking his head at the sight, Terra bent down and picked up Ventus’ shirt, bunching it up and putting it inside one of his big sweatpants pockets before gently reaching out and turning Ventus, the boy wobbling a bit before Terra balanced him.

“Okay, time to find me something good to eat.”

* * *

It took a bit of trial and error to really get the sugar-high man to move at a somewhat decent speed without stumbling everywhere.

First step Ventus took almost sent him face (Or belly) first into the ground, the unfamiliar weight and momentum of his burgeoning middle making him stumble, and it’s only due to the timely catches of Terra that saved him from eating dirt.

They soon found out though that as long as Ventus held his stomach somewhat firmly with both hands while keeping his gait somewhat wide, then he could walk with relative ease. Ventus’s dopey grin grew wider as he started to walk, the remaining shifting of his stomach seemingly enjoyable to the sugar-drunk boy, him being quite enamored with his rotund physique and great belly.

Slowly walking beside Ventus, Terra looked around at all the potential places for his last meal that day. A new bistro had appeared overnight like they always seemed to do in this world, a small restaurant he had seen a few times piqued his interest somewhat, and he couldn’t deny that a certain café at the corner had some lovely waffles on offer.

Before he could make a decision, Ventus started veering off to the side towards a sort of mixed-serving eatery. Wobbling over, Ventus entered the building and trundled straight over to the front. As Terra entered after the younger man, various smells wafted over him, the combination of which was actually quite pleasant as his growling stomach was more than willing to prove.

After a few seconds of looking around he refocused on Ventus, noting that the bloated boy had started towards one of the tables along the wall which had a small couch on each side of it. Slipping in, Ventus sat down heavily with a groan, his stomach cutting into the table before he shifted sideways, leaning his back against the wall as he rested a leg along the sofa. The boy went back to rubbing his stomach, a pleased sigh leaving him.

“So,” Terra started as he sat opposite Ventus, his own gut barely not touching the table between them, shaking his head with a smile as the dopey look returned to the boy’s face, “you found this place earlier or something?”

“Mhm.” He tilted his head and gave Terra a grin. “The menu looked real nice too, so I got some stuff preordered for you.”

“That’s real-” He was interrupted as several puffs of smoke appeared on the table, the obstructing clouds quickly dissipating to show several dishes all neat and ready for him to consume.

“...That’s a lot.” His words went ignored as Ventus sat and nursed a large milkshake that had appeared in his hands, slow sips being taken as he closed his eyes and resumed rubbing his gut with his free hand. Seriously, he still had room after everything he consumed earlier?

Shaking his head, Terra focused on the food and quickly noticed a theme that sent his mouth watering. Pizza, Pasta, Stew, a lot of meaty and doughy food. How Ventus had found this place didn’t matter, Terra was just extremely thankful for a momentary change in diet.

Terra reached out towards one of two nice-looking meat-and-cheese covered pizza. He grabbed a slice and took a bite. A delighted moan involuntarily left him as his tongue was drowned in a lovely combination of flavors that he had sorely missed.

He quickly finished off the first slice before reaching for another, the second slice disappearing just as quickly as the first one. Then the third one was munched down, then the fourth.

Before he knew it, he was on his last slice, and as he chucked the last piece into his mouth he dragged the second pizza over and started all over again, the first plate disappearing in a cloud of fancy smoke. His stomach rumbled happily at the influx of food that wasn’t completely sugar filled, and he completely agreed with the slowly filling organ.

He could already feel himself bloating out slightly, but his new layers of pudge made it hard to tell, at least at that moment.

Once again he found himself on the last slice, and a small pang of disappointment rang through him as he chewed on the meat-and-cheese covered dough, the plate once again disappearing in a cloud of smoke. He wasn’t even remotely sated.

Then his eyes landed on a large bowl of pasta mixed with a good amount of tomato sauce and meat, and whatever negative emotions he felt evaporated as his budding gluttony reared its head again.

Pulling the bowl towards himself, Terra twined some noodly goodness around the complementary fork and ate it, a grateful hum leaving him as he slurped it down. Licking his lips, a small grin split his face as he dove in more fervently.

The pizza from before had just been an appetizer for him. It took longer to get through the pasta than the pizza, but that didn’t stop the content in the bowl from slowly diminishing, and it started to become apparent where it all disappeared to.

The fat he had accumulated made it more difficult to initially see, but as he chowed down more and more pasta, his stomach started to push outwards bit by tiny bit. The bloat that had started to go down began to return, slowly stretching his stomach larger and rounder.

It was around the halfway point that his stomach started to graze the table before him, the slightly cold edge sending a tiny shock through his system, giving Terra a momentary pause. It didn’t last long though as his hunger returned, and he quickly resumed his gorging, far from finished with glutting himself.

As he went through the bowl, the light graze slowly turned into a gentle touch, the table starting to press slightly into his fat as he swallowed down the last contents of the bowl, a satisfied sigh and a half-stifled burp leaving him.

Terra took a moment to rub the top of his stomach, the soft plushness doing an adequate job of hiding the fullness despite how stuffed his stomach actually was. He scanned the table.

‘What’s next…’

‘Next’ ended up being another large bowl, this time filled with a nice meaty stew up to the brim. Almost salivating at the smell, he immediately started digging in. A fleeting thought started drifting through his head that he had to thank Ventus somehow for finding this place.

He shifted a bit in his seat, feeling his stomach rub against the table, and he couldn’t help but smile a bit at the sensation as he continued eating.

Chunks quickly disappeared down his throat, the taste coating his tongue eliciting thoughtless sounds of pleasure from him, his stomach slowly filling up and rounding out more, pressing just a tiny bit more into the table before him with every swallow. The slight pressure more pleasurable than anything else as his mind started to drift a bit, the day filled with gorging on all kinds of food combined now with even more added on top was starting to make him feel real heavy, huge and lethargic.

He certainly was starting to look the part. His stomach all plush and fat in front of him growing ever larger and rounder with each morsel that went into it, the pressure he inflicted on the table increasing incrementally as he gorged himself larger.

Digging even deeper into the bowl, he could feel the tiniest inkling of a stomach ache coming, yet neither him nor his tongue were willing to stop before finishing his current dish, even as he continued expanding slowly outwards.

Sadly, it couldn’t last forever. Swallowing the last piece, Terra lifted the bowl and quickly scooped up what was left of the broth, not wanting to miss any delicious drops or bits.

With a clunk he placed the bowl back the table before leaning back in his seat, resting a hand atop his stomach and rubbing it softly back and forth.

“That hit the spot.” He mumbled to no one, feeling more than pleasantly full where he sat, feeling everything he ate settling heavy in his stomach, a small burp forcing its way out of his mouth.

He felt pretty stuffed. It was a nice feeling.

He looked over at Ventus for a moment, noting that the man was still slowly sucking down milkshake from a glass that never seemed to empty. His stomach was bloated out even more, round and engorged in every way, the top of his stomach and his sides having bloated out to make room for the stupid amounts of sugar he had consumed, making him seem larger than he actually was. Eyes still closed, the blush on his face larger than before and the utter bliss he obviously was in created a picture of blissful, hedonistic gluttony.

Terra took it all in, and all he could do was shake his head with a fond sigh.

‘I guess it is time for us to leave…’

Then his eyes settled on the last dish.

‘...Damn it.’

He was satisfied, yes. Could definitely go without needing any more food…

But he also couldn’t deny that he WANTED to eat more. The large plate holding a small hill of meat buns calling out to him alluringly. He leaned forward, a small grunt leaving him as his bloated and chubby stomach was slightly pinched by the table, and he grabbed the offending plate, gently pulling it towards him.

Terra gingerly lifted the bun at the top and brought it to his mouth, taking a large bite out of it. His eyes closed in bliss as his mouth was once more doused in a wonderful combination of flavors and textures, mouth filling with meaty goodness. All inhibitions flew out the window as he swallowed, taking another greedy chomp from the bun.

He quickly chewed through the first bun, and just moments after finishing the first bun he grabbed a second one, filling his mouth with more of those delectable morsels, a small smile visible as he enjoyed himself.

He leaned back again, setting the plate beside him on the sofa for easy access as he continued eating, holding the side of his stomach gently as he ate one bun after another, feeling the contents of his stomach shift a bit as more and more food was crammed into the engorged mass.

The small haze he felt before started to deepen the more he stuffed into himself, and he could practically feel his stomach stretch outwards more and more as time passed.

He could feel as his fat pushed out further and larger as his gut was filled, everything in him forcing his adipose outwards to make more room. The table pressed into his gut even more, a clear dent being created as his fat was pushed around the hard material.

He caressed his stomach, the warm pleasure he had started to grow used to after he stuffed himself started to emerge where his hands ghosted over his bloated gut. The mild ache his stomach was emitting where it pressed into the table barely registered in his mind as he continued eating.

As he reached the halfway point he shifted a bit where he sat, noting the increased difficulty he had in budging his stomach. A small hick left him, and he couldn’t help but snort, finding his current state funny in his daze.

‘I’m getting big.’ He noted as he slipped his hand over the curve of his stomach down to where it pressed into the table. He felt the small fold of fat that bloated out slightly above the wooden furniture. He pushed the fat back slightly, feeling it resist against his hand, the food inside of him hampering all attempts at moving it.

He let go and slipped his hand under the table and took a hold of the mass of fat there. He gave it a squeeze and felt the soft adipose slip between his fingers, the greater mass of fat being far softer and more pliable to his ministrations.

He looked at the tan flesh for one more moment before reaching out and stuffing half of another bun into his mouth. There was still room left to be filled.

He ate a bit slower now as the fullness truly started to hit, but he never stopped shoving more food inside his mouth.

With every swallow he could feel himself bloat outwards just a tiny bit more. For every piece of meat and dough and extra foodstuffs he felt himself grow larger, his stomach expanding to greater sizes, his gut getting oh so much heavier, bit by bit.

Another bite, his gut grew larger. Another piece of bunbread, and his middle grew rounder. Another mouthful of meat, and his stomach settled heavier on his lap, the fat slowly but surely being pushed outwards, gouging deeper and deeper into the table, the pain only adding to the euphoria in his increasingly food-drunk state.

Panting, he found himself on the last meat bun, staring blearily at it. One half of it disappeared as he slowly chewed, his hand massaging his stomach as he barely stifled a moan at the bliss he was currently going through. He swallowed, took a breath, then shoved the other half into his maw. Both hands now caressed his stomach as he slowly worked through the food lodged in his mouth before finally, the last shred of food entered his overly stuffed stomach.

A low groan left him, a mixture between between triumph, engorged bliss and pain lacing the sound. He slowly rubbed the bloated flesh as he took shallow breaths, trying his best not to upset his currently filled-to-the-brim belly.

Terra closed his eyes for a moment as he felt along the still soft fat, the underlying fullness being quite noticeable as he applied the tiniest bit of force to it,

He almost couldn’t get enough of this feeling, of just being so large and filled to the brim.

He sat there for a few more minutes in his dazed stupor, just letting his hands wander across his fatty parts, poking, jiggling and feeling how his fat spread a bit over the table, and how the fat under the table was still infinitely soft despite his current state.

When the drowsiness started to set in was the moment the thought of leaving the eatery entered his mind. He didn’t want to spend the night there. Napping during the day, sure, but not the night.

He opened his eyes and looked across the table, and a small part of him knew that getting back would be a problem.

Ventus was clearly fast asleep as he sat there with his eyes closed and back against the wall, long, deep breaths being taken. The milkshake was gone, but there was no doubt about where it had gone as his hands rested atop the culprit. His stomach had grown even larger and rounder, the incredible amount of food he had consumed having forced it higher despite its clear weight, and his sides, having blimped out even more so they touched the table, wedged him slightly inside the booth.

‘Oh no,’ Terra’s mind supplied, looking at both of their current physical presentations, ‘I’m gonna have to lift him.’

Not that Ventus’ weight would be any problems really, considering he had lifted far, far heavier objects than the younger man. It’s just that Terra wasn’t exactly in the mood himself to exert any more effort than he truly had to.

Still, they had to get back to the hotel…

With a sigh, Terra started to push against the table to stand up, only for his efforts to be halted as his stomach failed to budge from its currently pressured spot, the table being securely anchored to the floor.

He looked down at the mass as it refused to move from its current spot. He then tried to turn in his seat, only for the same result to happen.

He was stuck.

To a greater extent than Ventus.

He tried once more to budge the table but quickly stopped, his stomach making it quite clear that it was not appreciating the increased activity.

It took him a few moments to process his stuckage, but all it elicited from him was a tired sigh. He leaned back and covered his eyes with an arm, far to dazed to be able to muster much of anything about his current situation.

“I wish we were back in our rooms.” He voiced out loud before becoming enveloped in a fancy smokescreen similar to the plates from before, and just a moment later he found himself back inside their hotel room. He was slowly tilting backwards in his hotelroom bed, a slight glow surrounding him as it gently tilted him backwards until he laid down. He absently noticed the same glow appearing from across the room somewhere, the same actions seemingly happening to Ventus too.

‘Right,’ he mused, feeling faintly stupid for not understanding earlier that he could do this, ‘Disney town, place where wishes go true and all that…’

“How was I supposed to know it was literal?”

He let out a sigh and the very mild frustration he felt dissipated as the drowsiness returned with a vengeance. Getting his shirt off after some struggle, and dragging Ventus’ T-shirt from his pocket and dropping it on the floor, he slowly turned on his side and felt his stomach spread in front of him before settling. He then closed his eyes, and let the sweet embrace of slumber guide him.

* * *

Terra slowly came to as the sunlight that softly filtered through their curtains signified that day had come once more. The slight, consistent sound from the bathroom of the shower being in use telling him that Ventus had started the day before him.

He stretched, feeling his soft fat shift slightly at the movement. He looked down at his gut, his budding double-chin bunching up, and gave his stomach a few pats, the soft flesh sending ripples throughout his plush torso.

He quickly shifted down his sweatpants before kicking them off. Sitting up with a slight grunt, Terra both felt and saw his stomach rest atop his broader lap, the soft fat settling atop his thick thighs, the plush mound looking bigger in his seated position.

He dragged a finger between the waistband of his underwear and his waist, feeling the tight fit it had become. It was still serviceable, but it clung to his waist, behind and lower body in a way he wasn’t used too.

There truly was something interesting about being his current size. He couldn’t explain it. It wasn’t bad, just interesting.

He shook his head before standing up, his entire body wobbling at the momentum. He walked over to a drawer, body jiggling slightly all the way, and got out one of his shirts. Peering at it, he deemed it acceptable and started to put it on.

He quickly noticed that it was tight around his arms, real tight at that. He moved his arms a bit, sending a small frown at the struggling fabric before starting to pull it downwards, squeezing it over his chest, starting to travel over the top of his stomach and his fleshy sides and-

*Rip*

He froze for a moment as that short sound seemed to reverberate in the room. He let go of the shirt and took a moment to feel along it, but couldn’t find the source of the sound. Deciding that it was nothing important, Terra grabbed the shirt again and yanked it down-

*Rrrrip*

And the entire left side got torn apart, his soft side spilling out of the ruined shirt as the man stood almost frozen in place, his head slowly drifting downwards. He looked at the fat spilling out, and he automatically pulled the shirt down some more, the tear increasing in length with another small rip.

He slowly let go of his shirt and it bunched upwards a bit, but the clothing that was still intact mostly still clung to his corpulent form. He felt along the side, swallowing at the feeling of torn fabric being pushed apart by his fat.

Fat… He hadn’t gotten just a bit fat, he had gotten really fat.

It was incidentally at that moment Ventus came out of the bathroom, towel across his bare shoulders, his own decently fat form bare for the world to see, his stomach still somewhat bloated from the massive binge the day before.

He stopped, and the two of them stared at each other, Ventus’ eyebrows raised as he looked at the ripped shirt.

He snorted, and Terra flushed as Ventus started giggling to himself, covering his mouth to try and stifle the sound, but ultimately failing at his endeavors.

Terra quickly started walking past him, but failed to enter the bathroom before Ventus grabbed his arm.

“Hey, wait!” Ventus exclaimed, the humor quickly vanishing from his voice. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed like that.”

Terra stopped, clearly still embarrassed as his blush had yet to recede, and he very pointedly didn’t look at Ventus.

“It really bothers you, doesn’t it,” he took a step forward, gently resting his other hand on Terra’s side, the older man flushing even more, “being like this.”

Terra sighed, embarrassment still clear, but he turned to look at Ventus, the younger man taking a short step backwards so their stomachs didn’t crash into each other.

“I didn’t think I did, at least not before…” He motioned towards the ruined garment, the fabric having hiked a bit higher when he tried to rush away, the flesh poking out a bit more at the side.

Ventus looked at him for a moment more before nodding to himself, face settling in a determined expression. Marching towards his own dresser, he quickly rooted around the bottom of if, a sound of triumph coming from him as he held aloft what looked like one of his normal shirts.

He turned back towards Terra, walking up to him while unfolding his shirt, revealing a great tear at the front of it. Terra gaped a bit.

“You’re not the only one getting bigger you know.” He seemed somewhat proud at his words, a pleased smirk on his face as he looked at the black shirt, “I decided to take a quick trip back here yesterday while you napped, and I came over this, and well…”

He smacked his stomach, sending ripples throughout his porky body. “It was kinda fun stuffing myself into this, only to have my gut tear it apart.” He jiggled the soft mass, his smirk turning into a grin at the feeling. “This thing’s getting a life of its own, and I gotta admit that I kinda dig it.”

He shrugged, meeting Terra’s uncertain face. “I guess it’s a bit weird, but it really doesn’t change anything. I like being like this.” He stepped in front of Terra again, touching the older man’s stomach with a hand. “Still, if you REALLY don’t like this or whatever, I’m willing to help ya get thin again. Just, you know, don’t immediately dismiss it?

Terra was silent for a moment, a small frown on his face. He then sighed, before giving Ventus a small smile.

“How long have you been planning that speech?” He laughed a bit as Ventus suddenly refused to meet his eyes, a too-innocent-to-be-real expression on his face. He calmed down, reaching forward to pull Ventus into a hug, the younger man squawking as their soft bodies squished together.

“Thank you.” Ventus relaxed against him, hugging him back, hiding his mildly blushing face into Terra’s soft chest.

“... If it helps, being fat makes hugs like, a million times better.”

Terra dropped his arms, sighing tiredly at the impish grin Ventus sent this way, the younger pushing their bellies together.

“Hey, you can’t deny it!”

“Whatever you say.” He turned towards the bathroom again, throwing over his shoulder, “Give me a few minutes and I’ll join you.”

Shutting the door, he heard Ventus shout “meet ya outside!” before the younger one started shuffling around the room.

Taking a moment to breathe, he felt his mild anxieties melt away for a moment before he turned to face the mirror.

He looked at himself and his corpulent form with open eyes for the first time.

‘I am really soft all over,’ he thought faintly, eyes tracing over every curve and small fold. Not to mention how much broader he was. It was nothing but a miracle that his shirts hadn’t ripped at the shoulders first really.

He finally decided to really explore.

He took a moment to feel around his stomach, following the curve of it before grabbing the bottom part between his hands. His fingers sank into the infinitely plush fat, the soft flesh bulging out slightly between his fingers. He looked at the bulging flesh curiously, having never really taken the time to truly take in the changes in his body like this. There was just so _much_ of him compared to before their impromptu vacation trip.

He gave it a jiggle, the movement making not only the rest of his stomach wobble, but also his love-handles and growing chest. He held his breath, watching his fat dance around his body in a mesmerising display.

He lifted his stomach, testing the heft of it in his hands, the adipose jiggling slightly in his grasp as it rose. Looking it over, he dropped it, the fat mass jiggling for a few moments before calming, swaying slightly before stilling.

His hands ran along his sides, feeling the fluffy love-handles, gently pushing his fingers into them, feeling the chub give, his fingers sinking into the fat some.

He finally raised his hands and felt the small mounds of fat that had grown over his formerly firm chest, the small mounds emitting basically no resistance to his probing. He could feel the muscles hidden beneath the chub, so…

He looked at his reflection again, then raised his arms and flexed his entire torso. The fat around his stomach tightened a bit, becoming more shapely around his middle. His chest-muscles became more apparent, making him look a bit bulkier, while his arms looked meatier. Still a bit flabby, but there was definitely still muscles there.

He looked strong.

He still felt strong too.

He relaxed, allowing his body to soften up again.

If he was honest with himself, he still felt strong, just… Softer.

‘I guess the only question I have to ask myself is… Do I hate this?’

He took in everything about himself. The curves, the softness, his rounder face and beginning double chin, his thicker thighs and larger butt and…

Well, he could spend a lot of time agonizing over it. He could expend a lot of energy worrying about everything he ate, punishing himself for enjoying himself.

Oh, who was he kidding. He didn’t want to do that.

His mind made up, he spent a few minutes cleaning up, spending just a few extra moments exploring his body some more before finally exiting the bathroom.

He found Ventus staring at him expectedly, the younger man clothed in his slightly too small clothes, apparently ready for whatever decision Terra had made.

The older man smiled, and the slightest tension left Ventus’ shoulders.

“I think I’m going to give this size a try.” He declared, Ventus beaming at him, eyes practically sparkling in delight. “Still, I don’t really want to get any bigger, so I am probably going to calm down with the eating.”

“Heh,” Ventus pointed at himself, a cocky smile making his chubby cheeks stand out a bit more, “well then, I guess I gotta eat for the both of us!”

“I guess you have to do that.” Terra laughed, taking the larger shirt Ventus handed him, getting a new pair of pants from the dresser.

Ventus looked away from Terra while he got dressed, a question at the tip of his tongue. “Does this mean that there won’t be any more eating competitions between us?”

“For the most part.” He got his shirt on, fully dressed now. “Still, a contest now and again will be fun, gotta keep your ego in check.”

Terra’s laughter filled the room as Ventus stuck out his tongue at him, the boy crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

Walking over, Terra patted Ventus’ stomach teasingly, hearing the growl emanating from it as Ventus quickly went from indignant to sheepish.

“Now, let’s go and fill up this monster.”


End file.
